


At Fault

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: They're having twins. It's all Arthur's fault.





	At Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the amnesty days for the Merlin Mpreg month at merlinmpreg.livejournal.com
> 
> The prompt was from Week 3, "Congratulations, you're having twins!"
> 
> First posted [there](https://merlinmpreg.livejournal.com/64332.html).

“Congratulations, you’re having twins!”

Merlin looked from his doctor to the sonogram and back. "What?"

Dr. Thomas grinned and pointed to the picture. "Here's one set of feet and the other is right behind it. See?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "It's your fault!"

Arthur turned from the sonogram to Merlin, aghast. "What? How is this my fault? You're the one with the magic! It's probably your... Magic!"

Merlin picked up the tube of gel on the tray nearby and threw it at Arthur's head. Dr. Thomas started to say something, but Merlin chose not to listen in favor of trying to hit Arthur with.. Anything. His magic responded, throwing everything from gauze to magazines.

Finally, though, Dr. Thomas shooed Arthur out of the room in front of her. Merlin sagged back against the bed and sniffed. The sonogram was frozen on the last image it had received. He half smiled. Twins. He put his hand over his bump. "It's not fair to hide like that, you know."

He laughed when one of them kicked his hand. 

The door opened and a nurse bustled in. She picked up the wand from where the doctor had dropped it and grabbed a towel to help clean him up. She smiled and handed him a tissue, too. "I remember my emotions were all over the place when I was pregnant. During one episode, I hit my wife with a book and she had to go get stitches!"

Merlin laughed again. It was watery. "It might have been all right if he had just accepted that it was his fault."

She winked. "I think Dr. Thomas is explaining that right now."

He pulled his shirt down over his bump -- now he knew why he was so huge -- and pulled his pants up. One last deep breath and he got off the table. The nurse cleared his path out and he lifted his chin up when he left the room.

Arthur was waiting outside, looking contrite. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "That's a good start. I demand ice cream now."

Arthur smiled. "I think I can do that. Three scoop sundae?"

"With cookies," Merlin agreed. "But don't think you're forgiven just yet."

"No, of course not. There's a long list I know I have to apologize for."

"Better get started. They're hungry."

"Of course, of course. Let's go."


End file.
